The purposes of this Phase I study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose of AN-9 when given as a 6-hour continuous infusion daily for five days and to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicities and reversibility of toxicities from AN-9 given on this schedule. Patients in this study will have an established diagnosis of advanced or metastatic cancer. As patient accrual started several months after the approval date, the study has been extended.